


Belongs to Them

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart has 3 dates on the same night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belongs to Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikario/gifts).



Bart was tired.

Speedsters weren't supposed to get tired.

However, when the speedster in question had forgotten the date, and scheduled three separate dates on the same day, he thought he was entitled. Even at superspeed and with his habit of fidgeting, this just was not working, and all three of his dates were getting very suspicious.

The best solution was the direct one, so he scooped each date up, taking them to the old Justice Cave to have a talk with them.

Only the moment he set Tim, the last one, down, all three had the look of cats catching canaries, whatever that really meant.

"Hi, I've been seeing all of you because you all seem to need me."

"We know, Bart...that's why we tricked you into this," Tim told him.

Bart looked around at all of them. "You knew?"

"We figured it out, but you're ours," Cassie said.

"So we're cool," Kon told him, and that took away all the tiredness.


End file.
